deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shakaboy/Absence Explained
Currently, I'm supposed to be writing a book report. I'm about a third of the way done, but since I am the world's biggest procrastinator, I came here. Now, you may or may not have noticed that I'm becoming a lot less active on this wiki. It's getting to the point where I'm barely on it. I'm mostly just writing comments. And that's because of two big, huge things. I'll get the first and worst one out of the way first: school. This picture I'm about to show you accurately represents life right now. Ha, wrestling jokes. All memes aside though, school's been taking up a huge portion of my life. Test are all over the place, along with: pop quizzes, book reports, essays, etc. It's getting to the point where I'm barely getting enough time to do anything on the weekend cause I'm either doing homework or studying for a test. And without bragging too much, I would say my grades are pretty good for the most part, As and Bs, but I don't want to take the chance. I've already flunked, like, three or four History quizzes, so that brought my grade down a bit. But yeah, school is hectic and it's destroying me. The second reason, while not as big, still plays a factor in this, is sports. Soccer season just ended and we went 0-3 for three years straight. Nice. And now basketball is starting up. The main problem here is that by the time we get back from practice, it's usually around the 5:30-6:00 mark. Then I have to go home, walk the dog, do homework, eat, study, shower, etc. I'm not getting enough sleep and as a result, I'm turning into a zombie. I don't wanna be a zombie. By the time I get back from practice or a game, I usually want to fall asleep where I'm standing. I'm not a jock in any sense of the word, and the only reason why I sign up for the teams is because my friends sign up too. So then, there's one question. "What about the fights?" Very slowly but surely, the fights are coming along. I know I said Carnage vs. Freddy would be ready on Halloween and then I'm not even done with Freddy's bio, and for that, I apologize. But I would rather have it done when I can think straight and write well rather than when I'm rushing it out at the speed of light just for the scare factor. That being said, I'm getting out of school in a couple of weeks for break, and all I ask is that you bear with me until then, then more fights can be ready. Carnage vs. Freddy will most likely be done before that, but still. And that's the reason why I'm not active as much anymore. It really sucks because I like this place, but real-life priorties come before this wiki for me. With that, I'll see you guys later. alsobreathofthewildisreallygood Category:Blog posts